There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes, and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how small variations in the chemical structures can result in significant differences in the odor, notes, and characteristics of the molecules. The discoveries and development of new fragrance compounds with these variations allow the perfumers to apply new chemicals in creating new fragrances.